A new Addition
by mrs.emmy.cullen
Summary: A new vampire, Sarah, joins the Cullens as Emmett's mate. It's basically Twilight only from her point of view and more so about her an Emmett..hope that doesnt make anyone mad!..will be LEMONS! have fun!
1. Chapter 1

I was unsure of my surroundings as I approached Forks, Washington. The only thing I really knew was that I was meant to be there for some reason and meant to be a bigger part of my community than most were at that time. The town was eerie and seemed very strange to me; I was used to larger cities. I quickly noticed that the air was damp and probably cold, but I couldn't feel the cold anymore, all I felt was emptiness. I knew that even in the dreary town I looked very odd and out of place. I had always been a fashionista of sorts and I knew my skinny designer jeans and sparkly top were too much for this area. I glanced down the street of what seemed to be the center of the city and smiled when I saw a guy drive by in a jeep. He had dark hair and was just as pale as I was. He glanced my way with a smirk and kept driving; I knew I had reached the correct place.

I tracked the home I was drawn to with the skills I had learned early in my new life and ended up out of city limits by a house that seemed very unique for what type of family dwelled inside. I stood outside for a moment, gathering my courage to knock when a small, pixie of a girl walked out the door toward me and smiled, "Come in Sarah."

Her hair was brown cut into a spiky bob up to her chin. Her nose was thin and her eyes were a golden color. She was adorable in every single way. Myself, I had long brown, wavy hair and was short and curvy, unlike the girl leading me into the house. When we walked in she smiled, "I'm Alice," she hugged me, "Welcome home."

I was taken back a little by her kindness and her knowledge of what I was to do here, "Hi Alice, I'm Sarah. You already knew that though, how?"

She giggled a little, "I have visions; I can see things that are going to happen before they do. Sometimes they change a little, but I usually can tell what's going to happen. I saw you coming, I prepared everyone and they are waiting for you out back," she took my hand and led me to the backyard.

I stopped just short of the sliding glass door, "Alice, are you sure I'm supposed to be here?"

She smiled, "Positive. Everyone has a destiny, and yours is here with us."

I nodded realizing that for some reason I trusted her already. As we walked outside everyone looked up. A tall blonde man walked up to me first, "Sarah?" he extended his hand, "I am Carlisle, welcome."

I shook his hand and smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I honestly don't know why I am here, but I'm glad I came."

A beautiful young woman stood behind him and walked toward me, "Hello Sarah, I'm Esme," she hugged me, "We have been waiting for you."

There were two young men sitting at the table behind them; one looked as though he was in extreme pain, and the other hardly seemed to notice anything was happening around him. I turned to Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, "I know that you all already have your coven and consider it to be a family. Adding anyone else to it is very risky, but I have heard all about you and I would like to have the option of joining. I know that adding someone else is also adding a risk of being exposed, but I cannot live the way the others do, it is not how I want to live."

Carlisle shook his head in agreement, "It is no risk, as long as you are willing to live by our diet: no humans."

I nodded, "I have never been tempted by humans, I like them too much. I realize that I am still young and that could all change, but I don't find myself to be a danger to society. I would like to be as good of a…well…person as I can be, even under the circumstances."

Alice smiled, "She will not be a risk to our family, if anything, she will be a great asset."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

"If Alice trusts you so quickly, then the rest of us do as well," Carlisle took my hand and kissed it, "Welcome Sarah."

I smiled, "Thank you so much."

Alice had gone to stand by the boy that looked like he was in pain and put her arm around him, "This is Jasper, my husband."

I smiled, "It is nice to meet you Jasper."

He nodded at me and looked at my arm, "Is that where?"

I knew what he was speaking of and nodded, "Yes, but I don't want to bore you with the story."

Just then the other boy sitting at the table looked up, "Hello, I'm Edward," he nodded without smiling.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I will show you around," he gestured for me to walk with him.

"Awe, come on Eddie, let me show the new girl around," a voice from behind us said.

I quickly turned around to see the boy that had been driving the jeep. He walked up to me and held out his hand, "I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Sarah," he looked at Carlisle, "What will her story be?"

Carlisle looked to the sky and then back down, "She came to us from Alaska, and she is Esme's niece. We will enroll her in school tomorrow. How old are you, may I ask?"

I took a deep breath, "Human age or vampire age?"

"When you were bitten, how old were you?"

"I was sixteen. I have been a part of this life for twenty years."

"She would pass for a junior," Alice offered.

"Do you have a problem being around humans all day?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all," I half smiled, knowing that I was far ahead of most vampires.

Emmett smiled at me, "Come on," he winked.

As I walked back in the house I could hear Alice talking, "They make a cute couple."

Emmett heard them too and he chuckled, "Ignore those two, they gossip."

I looked down and smiled, "It's okay, I'm the new girl, I understand."

The two of us went on a tour of the entire house, he pointed out everything to me. When we were finished he smiled and pointed out the window of his bedroom, "This is our hunting ground. There is only one thing you should know, we need to stay off of Quilitin land. We made a pact with them many years ago saying we would not hunt on their grounds if they would not reveal what we truly are. We have never broken the pact, and we would like to stay here. I can show you the line if you'd like," he offered.

"It would be nice to know exactly where it lies," I told him.

Emmett and I walked down about three miles away from the house, "This is it. Anything south of this is fair game. You do know that we…"

I cut him off, "No humans, I know."

He smiled at me, "What's your story?"

I looked away, "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Here it goes…I was on vacation with my family twenty years ago in Wisconsin and was out walking around at night. Someone came up behind me and attacked me. I tried to fight him off, but he was far too strong for me. I was bit numerous times and haven't been the same since," I tried to joke.

The same smirk I had seen downtown came across his face, "Were you afraid of what you had become?"

"Terrified once I realized what I craved. Although, it was better than the pain I was in for three days."

He looked down and then back at me, "I think you'll do fine with us."

"I'm sure I will. I was never fond of humans; I usually either stole blood from a hospital or had animal blood anyway. I like people too much to hurt them."

He smiled at me, "For some reason, I feel like you're like Esme and Carlisle, you're too compassionate."

"Too compassionate?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you don't like to hurt anyone, do you?"

"Not really," I revealed, "Even though I was the normal rebellious teenager, I felt bad just disappearing on my mother. I was all she had at the time, and I used to go home and check on her once in a while. I soon realized that it was too hard on me so I made myself stop. I miss her," I looked away wishing I could cry, "She's still alive and kicking. She got remarried and is happy from what I understand."

Emmett touched my face, "See, you are too sweet."

That was the first moment since I had become a vampire that I was happy I couldn't blush anymore because my cheeks would have turned seventy shades of red.

He smiled and took my hand, "Come on, we'll head back, unless you're hungry?"

I shook my head, "I have actually taught myself to go a very long time without eating," I revealed, "So I should be fine until next week or so."

"Twenty years and you're more mature than almost anyone I have met. Jasper was the last one to join us before you and he still has issues with being a vegetarian."

"Yeah, well, I'm good," I joked.

He smiled, "I bet you are," he winked at me.

When we returned to the house Alice was right there to greet us, "Sarah," her voice almost sang, "Come with me and we can pick out your outfit for your first day of school."

I grunted, "High school, I was hoping I was finished with that."

Carlisle raised his head from his book, "Nope, we usually move every four or five years, after you kids graduate from high school."

"Well, that makes sense," I smiled, "It'll be something to pass the time."

"That's a better attitude," Carlisle smiled.

Alice grabbed my arm, "Come on," she smiled and began to walk me up the stairs.

I heard Emmett laugh in the kitchen, "She _is_ my kind of girl."

Edward sounded mad, "Well you and Alice need to keep an eye on her because she might slip up."

Jasper disagreed, "Trust Alice, she can see that Sarah will be fine."

"Ignore them, it's just white noise," she grabbed my arm, "Did I tell you that Edward can read minds?"

I was shocked, "Really? Great," I mumbled realizing he would know that I thought he was cute.

"He read Em's mind when he saw you," she told me, "Emmett thinks that you came here for him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Emmett are supposed to be together, I just never told him that I saw that. I wanted to see if he could figure it out himself, and he did! He is an amazing guy. His special thing is that he is tremendously strong and competitive. That is also his downfall at times."

I was officially overwhelmed by the topic of conversation and decided to stay quiet. Alice and I picked out our outfits for school and I went downstairs to sit outside and think about things, keeping my thoughts pure and simple so Edward might get bored and not listen to me.

However, when I walked outside, Edward was already out there. I walked up behind him, "I heard you're the mind reader," I greeted him.

He smiled, "I am. You think I'm cute," he chuckled, "Well you did until you saw Emmett."

"I'd really appreciate it if you stayed out of my mind," I laughed a little.

"I try to stay out of most people's minds, but it gets hard when that is all you seem to hear. And don't worry; Emmett will be down here soon, I can hear him thinking about it right now."

Edward walked inside and Emmett walked outside, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. So, do you go to Forks High School too?"

"I'm a senior there, so I can show you around and what not."

I smiled, "That would be nice."

He pulled up a chair right next to me, "We keep to ourselves at school, and we try not to talk to humans a lot, just in case."

I shook my head, "Okay."

"The boys will try to talk to you, but say as little as possible."

"The boys? Is someone playing the protective big brother role a little too well?" I giggled.

"No, not the big brother role, the concerned guy who…" he stopped.

"Who what?" I raised my eyebrows, "Is Emmett Cullen afraid to say something?"

He smiled at put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a headlock, "Now, would someone in our condition really be afraid to say or do anything?"

"I'm still afraid of a lot," I admitted, "So maybe."

Emmett let go of me and kissed my head, "I'm not afraid of anything."

I smiled at him, "Oh really?"

"Not a damn thing. You know, when Carlisle found me, I was hunting grizzly bears and was attacked by one. He found me and changed me. I barely remember my life before that."

"How old were you when you changed?" I asked.

"I was twenty. I've been like this for about sixty years."

"Do you…do you ever regret that he changed you?" I turned my chair closer to him.

"I did a little, but when I realized all that I could do, I accepted it and moved on. What about you? Do you regret being changed?"

"I actually do. If I hadn't been attacked, I would be married and having a family by now."

Emmett stood up and took my hand, "I know how you feel. I was engaged before this all happened. She was perfect. The funny thing is," he looked down and then slowly back up at me, "I _thought_ she was perfect. All of a sudden, she doesn't seem as amazing as she did then."

I stood up in front of him and smiled just a little, "Why not?"

He touched my face, "Because I'm staring at the picture of perfection right now," he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly pulled away, "What was that for?"

He looked away, "I'm sorry," he began to walk away from me.

It didn't matter how fast he walked away, I caught up to him within seconds, "Emmett," I grabbed his arm, "Stop."

He listened and refused to look me in the eye, "You don't have to make sure I'm okay, Sarah."

"I don't want to make sure you're okay, I want to do this," I leaned in and kissed him.

Emmett was the first one to pull away this time. He had a smile on his face, "So, what was that for?"

"I asked you first," I flirted.

The same smirk that I first fell for came across his face, "I've known you for only a few hours, and I'm crazy about you."

I looked into his eyes and was lost for words. Emmett bent his knees enough to make eye contact with me, "I should have filtered that comment a little better," he smiled.

"No, it's fine."

"You don't have to say anything or feel the same way, I just want to let you know that I don't want you to see me as a brother, I have waited for someone to come along and make me feel happy again and not wish I had died that day. When I saw you walking down the street, I felt a sudden rush of happiness, but I had figured you were just new in town or here on a visit and wouldn't understand what I was," he looked down and smiled, "But it just so happened that you do understand these things."

I leaned into his muscular body and smiled, "You saw me earlier?"

"How could I not notice you?" he brushed my bangs from my face and kissed me again; this time with a lot more passion then before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as he could to him. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip begging to be let inside. I opened my mouth and let him enter. In a fit of passion, Emmett grabbed me and lifted me into his arms in one swoop. Within seconds, we were in his room and he put me down on the couch. He lifted his head a little and smiled at me, "I'm not sure we should actually do this."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

He stood up, "I think you know where that was heading."

He held out his hand to help me up from the couch, "I'm going to go do something else," he said as he left the room.

I smiled to myself, realizing why I felt drawn to this family that I had heard so much about. I walked into Alice's room and smiled, "So, what do you see with Emmett and myself?"

She almost jumped with joy and told Jasper to leave. She sat me down and smiled, "I saw you coming a couple weeks ago. I told everyone but Emmett, and they were all pretty excited. I finally told Em that a beautiful brunette was going to join our family and he was excited. I didn't give him many specifics about you because I wanted him to be surprised when he met you. Sarah," she took my hand, "I think that you and Emmett Cullen are soul mates. I don't know what you were told about vampires, but when two of us find each other, they are together for life. You two are destined to be together."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. The words finally came to me, "You think he was surprised in a good way?"

She smiled, "He came home and told Jasper about this amazing brunette he had seen walking around town earlier today and he was all smiles. He said that he wished he could meet to you. He didn't know that you were one of us until he came home from hunting. I'm not sure if you saw his reaction, but he glowed and couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Another moment I was glad I couldn't blush, "So what you're saying is that Emmett and I will be like you and Jasper?"

"Yep," she glowed with accomplishment.

When dawn broke we set off for school. As I walked in, all eyes seemed to be on me too. I did what I was told to do and stuck with my family. I had most classes with Alice or Edward except for math; I was in class with Emmett. When I arrived to the room, he was outside waiting for me, "Hey, how's the first day?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I glanced at a blonde boy with pretty blue eyes, "Mike Newton's talking to me," I joked.

Emmett smiled and looked back at Mike, "He probably thinks you are cute."

Emmett put his hand on my back and walked me into the classroom where we sat in the back. We sat with our notebooks open, but didn't write much down. I glanced at him and he was writing something in perfect handwriting and seemed to be writing a lot. Next thing I knew, what he wrote was sitting on my desk:

Sarah,

I hope your first day is easy for you. Don't be tempted to do anything bad! I just wanted to say that I am happy you are joining our family. I think we needed to mix things up. When we get home, let's go for a drive somewhere; I think we should discuss some things.

Emmett

I looked at him staring at the teacher, as if he were really paying attention and smiled.

Emmett,

What do we need to talk about?

As he read it, a smile came across his face. Before he could even fold the paper up, the bell rang for lunch. He smiled and reached for his notebook, "Come on."

The two of us walked down the hall with all eyes on us. It seemed that either everyone was wondering about the mysterious new girl or that everyone was wondering why he and I were walking so close. I thought about what others were thinking and wondered if they thought we were blood related since the Cullen boys were supposedly adopted into Carlisle and Esme's family. Since I was supposed to portray Esme's niece, then we wouldn't be blood related even if the stories were true, so what was wrong with us being together?

I walked into the cafeteria with Emmett by my side, "Look, all eyes on the prettiest girl in Forks," he smiled.

I looked up at him, "Wonder what they're thinking?"

"Eddie can tell us."

Edward joined us at the table and looked upset, "What's wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"Sarah," he pouted, "Everyone is suspicious."

All of us became uneasy with that comment, "Why? The story is a good one."

"They're not suspicious about us really," he looked at Emmett, Alice and Jasper individually, then turned his brooding gaze on me, "They're suspicious of _you_."

"That's understandable, she's new here," Emmett glared at his brother.

"They're mostly wondering about you two," he narrowed in on us, "They don't understand why Esme's niece is dating one of her adopted sons."

"We look like we're dating?" I asked in shock.

"If you two were any closer you would be on top of each other," Edward snapped.

"Ignore him," Alice shot him a mean look, "I wouldn't worry about it, and you guys are cute."

Emmett's arm went around my chair and he leaned into me, "You make us cute," he whispered.

"Will you two stop it?" Edward shot out of his chair and walked away.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone," I wanted to cry.

"He's jealous," Emmett looked at me.

My next class was with Edward, and I was forced to sit next to the one who hated me the most. As I took my seat next to him he rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you."

"Then why…" he cut me off.

"Emmett will tell you _his_ take on the story, but that won't be accurate. I'm really just afraid of people knowing what we are."

"I can understand that Edward. So, what is the story?"

"There is no story, I'm just worried."

I nodded and pretended to listen in class. My day went on without much to think about. I was surprised at how well I retained information without listening much at all. When all of us arrived home, Edward and Jasper went hunting while Alice wandered around the house with Esme cleaning and doing random acts. Carlisle was still at the hospital where he worked as a doctor. I admired that he could be such a good doctor under the circumstances.

"Where were we going to go?" I danced up to Emmett.

"Anywhere you want," he winked.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked to his jeep and got in. The two of us drove in silence through Forks until we got out of town. He broke the silence, "What happened last night," he stopped to search for words, "Was interesting."

I tilted my head, "Good interesting, or bad?"

He looked at me, "Good. Like I said, I can't keep my mind off of you for a second, and we just met. I don't know what you've done to me, but I like it," he took my hand and kissed it.

I shifted so that I could see him better, "Alice told me about her and Jasper and how they are meant to be together forever. She explained that we meet our, for lack of better words, soul-mate and are together forever. Is that true? Do you buy that?"

He took his eyes off the road and smiled at me, "I wouldn't be telling you these things if I didn't buy into it."

I bit my lip trying to hide the grin I knew would come out, "So, what now?" I asked.

He pulled over and looked at me, "I'm not sure, but I think that we get married."

I gulped, "Married, well, wasn't expecting to come out here and be proposed to so quickly," I laughed awkwardly.

"Not now, maybe over the summer, if I can wait that long to continue what we started last night."

"Do we have to be married to continue that?" I flirted.

He was already out of the car and helping me out by the time I had gotten my last word out, "Should we be?"

I shrugged a little, "I don't know."

Emmett lifted me into his arms and smiled, "I'm not sure I can resist much longer," he kissed me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He nodded ahead, "We are at one of our homes around here. Alice and Jasper use this when they want to get away," he held up a key, "But Alice handed me the key and told me to bring you here so we could get to know each other."

I laughed, "Alice always knows exactly what to do, doesn't she?"

Emmett unlocked the door with me still in his arms and rushed us inside, "We have all weekend," he smiled.

"Well, what do we do for the whole weekend?" I said dramatically.

He set me down on the kitchen counter and brushed his nose against mine softly, giving me an Eskimo kiss, "I want to talk about you first. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"Don't we have forever to get to that?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands went to my hips and he kissed me softly, "Yes, but still, I want to make sure that there are no secrets between us."

I nodded, "Okay, where do I start?"

"The first, or last, thing you remember."

"The last thing I remember was that my mom and I had decided to go to Wisconsin for my birthday and I was attacked. I was sixteen and a junior in high school; I was only a week away from turning seventeen. I was dating a jerk that played football, I was a chubby, quiet girl who everyone liked, but I wasn't very popular. Somehow, this diet of blood suits me though, I'm tiny!" I marveled.

Emmett chuckled, "Go on."

"The first memory I have after I was changed was being hungry. I had somehow wandered deep in the woods in my state and all that was around were animals. I chose to try it and I actually didn't mind it. I decided to seek someone out who could help me though. I was scared to death of what I might do. That was when I met a tracker named James. He told me about the new lifestyle, taught me how to track a little and that was when I tasted human blood for the first time. It was good, but I knew I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't want to be like the same monster that had changed me."

He nodded, "Human is good, but I can't justify killing someone either."

"When I told James about my attack he began to laugh. When I asked him why he was laughing he told me that he was the one who had attacked me and he was going to use me as his own personal slave almost. I quickly left him for good and decided that I should spend my time doing something productive. Therefore, I went to college. I majored in journalism and took a job in New York as a free lance writer so that I could do it from home mostly. I actually changed my name to Lily Silverstein and became a big part of the newspaper. After I realized I still looked seventeen when I should be about twenty-five, I left. Until a few months ago, I was just traveling around the world and meeting others like us. I found out about your family through Tanya. She told me that I would love the closeness of a family since I had never grown up with one even in my human life. She said that Carlisle was a great man and would welcome me with open arms. Thankfully, she was right, I think I owe Tanya a lot," I smiled at Emmett.

He smiled back at me, "I'm glad she talked you into coming down here, I owe her too," he lifted me off of the counter.

"Your turn, tell me about Emmett Cullen."

"Well, I was in Tennessee, born and raised. I had a fiancé who I loved and a good family life in general. My mother was a teacher and my father was a banker; we were wealthy. I had always had a reckless streak growing up and loved hunting. I was out hunting bears, because I thought it was a good idea," he shook his head, "and was attacked. Carlisle found me and changed me. I was twenty when he changed me. He would never change anyone who really had the choice of becoming one of us; he only does it under certain circumstances. He explained his lifestyle and understood that I might not be able to handle it for a while and told me he would understand if I went off on my own. I tried that out for maybe three years and came right back to him. By that time, Jasper and Alice had joined us. We've traveled a bit, but usually gravitate toward this town more because it is so rainy and cloudy. That's about it."

"What was your fiancé like?" I asked.

"She was short, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect little housewife; she was the type of girl that would make a great mother and would never complain about her life. I loved her more than anything. When I was on my stint outside of the coven, I went to check on her. Within two years, she had married my best friend and had a child. I resented Carlisle for changing me. I got over it though when I realized that I needed the support he offered. I don't think that my "new" life began though until yesterday, when I saw you," he kissed my forehead, "I saw you walking and I immediately hated Carlisle again because if I could have pulled over right then and talked to you, I would have. That's why when you got to our house yesterday, I was gone. I had to leave to get some anger out, so I went and threw tree trunks around. When I came back and saw you standing there, I was the happiest I had been since I had changed. I think that is when this new life started for me."

"Awe, Em, that's sweet," I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly.

He took my face in his strong hands and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. He kissed me like he had been waiting his whole life to kiss me. I felt as though I had to pull away because there was so much passion. When I did pull away I sighed with ecstasy, "Emmett," I took a deep breath, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," he whispered in my ear.

"Will you promise to always kiss me like that and feel this way for me?" I felt my voice crack a little.

"I will _always_ feel this way about you, and I will never stop kissing you like that," he kissed my neck, "But, I will kiss you anywhere and everywhere I can get my lips on."

I giggled, "Well, what's stopping you right now?"

He looked at me and raised one eyebrow, "Nothing," he lifted me into his muscular arms in one foul swoop.

He took me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He smiled down at me, "I have a confession; this will be my first time."

I smiled, "How long have you been a virgin for?"

"Shut up," he tickled my sides.

"It's okay; it's my first time too."

"Good," he slipped his shirt off over his head, revealing his rippling muscles.

I took in his six pack abs, his bulging biceps, and his perfect pecks. He slowly kissed me and lifted me off of my back. He slowly slid my shirt over my head revealing my pretty pink bra. When he saw that the smirk I had first seen came to his face. The rest of the time we were together that night was a blur. It seemed like we had been rolling around in the bed for hours, and we had. However, it was amazing. I had my head on his chest and his arm was around me, with his other hand holding mine. I knew that I was smiling from ear to ear and I was pretty sure that he was too. Emmett pulled me in just a little bit closer and began to laugh a big burly growl.

"What?" I leaned up to face him.

"Never, in either of my lives, had I imagined I could last that long or that I would have been able to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. It's just funny to me, but a good kind of funny."

"Oh really?" I hit him.

"Like I said, it's good though," he tried to fight me off, but I was too fast.

I kissed him, "Emmett Cullen, I love you."

He put both his arms around me and pulled me into his as close as he could. He wrapped both of his arms around me in a big bear hug, "Not nearly as much as I love you."


	4. THANKS GUYS!

HEY GUYS!!

I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS!! THEY REALLY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE!

I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR A LONG ASS TIME LOL AND HAVE A TON ALREADY FOR YOU GUYS TO READ…I JUST HAVE TO WORK ON LOADING IT! I TRIED TO TONIGHT, BUT I REALIZED THE STORY WAS SAVED ON MY JUMP DRIVE, AND I AM TOO LAZY TO WALK INTO THE OTHER ROOM AND GET IT! :P

BUT I WANTED TO ADD THIS IN AND THANK MY READERS FOR ALL OF THEIR KINDNESS!! AND LET YOU KNOW THAT HOPEFULLY BY MONDAY I WILL HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS UP!

KEEP REVIEWING AND SHOWING ME THE LOVE HAHA!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went perfectly; we were together every second of it. When the two of us were driving back home he looked over at me and smiled, "Do you want a small wedding, or a big one?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about having a wedding since I was sixteen…well, when I was actually sixteen," I laughed a little, "I think I'd like to keep it small though, go somewhere beautiful and do it."

Emmett put his hand on my knee, "That sounds perfect."

"I hope that you don't think you're going to get out of the perfect proposal though," I winked at him.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he pulled into the drive to the house.

As soon as we walked in, Alice started, "Tell me everything!" she pulled me upstairs.

Emmett let go of my hand and let me go upstairs with Alice. We sat down on the floor and she began to drill me on the weekend, "What was the first thing you did?"

"Well," I hesitated, "He hoisted me into his arms and carried me inside. Then, we sort of…well, we…"Alice cut me off.

"Was it amazing?" she gazed at me.

I nodded, "Beyond amazing."

"Did he ask you to marry him?" she questioned.

"Kind of; he said that he has a plan for a perfect proposal though."

She giggled, "I love weddings! We can do it here."

I looked down, "Alice, I sort of have always had a perfect wedding envisioned; I want to do this my way."

"Oh, by all means, just promise I get to help," she begged.

"Of course!" I promised her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we went back to school and most people had gotten over the fact that I was there; turns out that they associated me with the rest of the Cullens and left me alone for the most part.

The rest of the week was the same thing day in and day out. Went to school, came home, then spent all night with Emmett doing random things, then the same thing the next day. Saturday came and it was cloudy and supposed to storm. The Cullens loved baseball and decided we would spend the day out in the field playing. Everything was going well until I heard something in the distance calling my name, "I'll be right back," I told Esme.

As I walked into the woods I caught a familiar scent, but couldn't place it, so I ran toward it. When I reached the smell I realized that I had made a huge mistake. There, standing in an open field was James, the entire reason I was a vampire. He stood at a distance from me with an evil grin on his face. When he spoke, I cringed at the sound, "Sarah, I see that you have found a coven that suits you."

I backed up a little bit, "Yes."

"I see that you have found yourself a new mate also."

"I did not have one to begin with," I replied.

"You know," he was by my side in less than a second, "I thought that you would always come back to me…your creator."

I didn't move an inch, "Why would you think that?"

"You adored me Sarah. Everywhere I went, you followed. You lied to Emmett telling him that he was your first," he leaned into me, "I was."

I looked down, "If you screw this up in any way…"

James grabbed my arm with all of his might, "What?" he threw me to the ground.

"I never _adored _you, you forced me to follow you around," I gritted my teeth, "I never wanted to have sex with you, you forced me."

He climbed up on top of me and put his hand around my neck, "You don't know what you're saying, they've brainwashed you."

I tried to free myself from his grip, but he dug his nails into my neck, trying to rip my skin.

As I slowly prepared to be killed, I heard a noise in the distance. Within a second, James was across the field on the ground. I quickly got up and was on my way to see what had happened when Jasper grabbed me, "Stay with me."

I looked at him as he watched Emmett fight James. I couldn't watch; I knew exactly how strong James was, and hoped Emmett could hold his own, but feared for the worst. As I stood in the field with Jasper I asked where everyone else was, "They all went home, but Emmett and I heard something and weren't going to leave without you since you are new to the area."

I shook my head and turned to see what was happening. Someone was running through the woods and someone was lying on the ground. I quickly ran over to see the damage that had been done and found Emmett lying on the ground laughing, "What happened?" I asked.

"He ran away. What a baby," he stood up and put his arm around my waist, "Never do that again," he scolded me.

Jasper stayed some yards in front of us as we walked to Emmett's jeep. I stopped and took his arm in my hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't," he continued to walk.

The three of us rode home in silence. When we reached the house Emmett hopped out of the car and immediately walked out of the garage, "Going to hunt," he yelled to us.

I wanted to follow him but decided to let him go, "Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked Jasper.

"Edward will be the only one to know, that's only because he can read minds. I won't tell anyone, it was a mistake to go off alone, but you didn't know it would turn out that way. Don't worry about Em, he just wants to shake off the thought of you in the position you were when we found you."


End file.
